Technical Difficulties
by ZombieWaffles
Summary: A perverted Werewolf and two Vampires along with a Poltergeist bodyguard. Naruto's life was supposed to become easy when he came back home, As if being a Necromancer wasn't bad enough life just got harder. SasuNaruKakTachi, Lemons, Yaoi, Smut. Foursome-ish.
1. Chapter 1

'_It needs to end. There is nothing for me here. At least in the pits of hell I will feel something.'_

The words echoed in Naruto's ears, he tried desperately to ignore them. But he just couldn't. He didn't understand how someone could take his or her own life. He strained trying to hear his professor speaking over the voice.

'_Only it's still there, all the regret, all the hatred I felt why won't it go away?'_

Naruto cringed slightly, he knew his friend Sakura was staring at him. He could see her from the corner of his eyes the worry that flashed through green eyes as she looked his way. He tried even harder to ignore it. Just like the voice that was getting louder, the constant questions and complaints that he had no answers or responses for.

Blue eyes blurred as he tried to focus on something, anything but the person standing next to him.

The relief flashed in his eyes when class was over, he didn't wait- didn't grab his bag, he just rushed out of the room, Feeling suddenly claustrophobic even in the large room. He needed air to breath and he needed it now.

Naruto skirted the crowed as he made his way through a side entrance taking a deep and needed breath when he hit fresh, clean air. He sighed heavily as feeling the cool air hit his face.

The first time he had heard the word necromancer he thought it sounded cool, sounding something awesome that came with super powers. He had never expected it to nearly destroy his life. Actually, it did a damn good job at doing just that. From the day he ran into his the house at ten years of age and started yelling his recently dead pet was alive and playing with him. That was the day things started going wrong.

That indecent and a few others like it had his parents sending him to a hospital to be treated, he stayed there for many years. Only it hadn't worked, he lied and faked his way through, just to get out or he really would have gone mad. When the sick old lady he'd lived next to had told him he was a necromancer he'd never once thought it was a bad thing. Not until he had discovered that she was dead when she had told him the truth. Or until he discovered that his parents had been humoring him, thinking he had imaginary friends. And not until the hamster thing happened after that they had decided something was wrong with their son.

Too bad for him that all the treatments and pills didn't work. He could still see and talk to the dead they couldn't erase that problem.

He could bring back the dead, slamming their souls back into their decaying bodies completely under his control. Though he didn't learn how, it was more of an instinct. He could do it until the one time that he brought his Grandpa back, the rotting corpse crawling out of his casket like some kind of fucking zombie… That was the first and last time he ever did that to a person, he wouldn't, couldn't think about it for too long, he had scared himself that day and was frightened that even thinking about it that he may cause it to happen again if he gave it to much thought.

'_Are you done ignoring me now?'_

Naruto looked up to find the blond haired girl glaring at him. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't know how to help you."

The girl's glare intensified.

"You heard him, so just leave." both turned to see a red-haired boy, thick black eyeliner surrounding turquoise eyes staring back at them..

The female ghost 'Hm'd' before disappearing.

Naruto sighed. "It was the truth Gaara, I really don't know how to help her-,"

The male cut him off with a shrug. "Not your fault Naruto, so don't worry about it." Both males stayed silent as a group passed them.

"Still, I can see them, so I should do something. Just wish I knew what." Naruto started down the steps, walking away as Gaara followed.

Gaara wasn't one for comforting, but for his friend he would try." Naruto you have spent most of your life in and out of hospitals, this is the first time in your life that you're not being monitored. How the fuck are you supposed to know?"

Naruto shrugged… "I just-,"

"Should try and live normally, end of discussion. Not worry and try and help ghosts. You'll just get your ass thrown back in the hospital."

Naruto furrowed his brows as he started home. Was it sad that he was twenty-four and living with his parents? He knew it was. However, he knew until they thought he was completely better, that's where he would be stuck at. And Gaara was right, kind of, at least for now. Until he was out on his, he couldn't research or anything about helping ghosts.

For now, he just needed to be normal. . .

Naruto entered his house, seeing his mother standing in the kitchen doorway. "How was your day hunny?"

'Miserable' Naruto thought. "It was nice, glad to be back around everyone." His smiled, though it was fake, it seemed to make her happy.

"I'm glad. Here we have new neighbors. Well, there not new, but you haven't meet yet. Take these cookies over for me and introduce yourself."

Naruto grimaced as Gaara chuckled "Well she never changes.

The cookies were in his hands and he was out the door before he knew what was happening. Naruto agreed with what Gaara had said, though he didn't voice it, his mother pretended nothing was wrong the same as his father. Both acting as if he was on vacation or something. It annoyed him to no ends, but there was nothing he could do about it, they didn't understand and never would.

Naruto looked at the cookies then back at the window arching a brow as his mother tried to spy on him. He wasn't sure why she was smiling, but figured he should go and get it over with. Hopefully if it was someone who didn't know him he could get by without the person thinking he was crazy.

Naruto found himself on the front steps, Gaara glaring at the dogs growling at him. "You make them nervous." Naruto mumbled. "That hasn't changed either." he smiled as Gaara tried stomping his foot at one of the dogs.

"Well I hate animals, that hasn't changed in death either."

Naruto avoided laughing, though on the inside he was… Gaara was his childhood friend and not even death could steal Gaara away from him. He was sure Gaara was the one ghost Naruto never wanted to leave him alone.

Naruto looked up when the door opened he found himself staring at a tall man with silver spiky hair, half of his face hidden under a scarf. "He trying to be a ninja? "Naruto didn't say anything, he couldn't, but internally he snickered at Gaara's comment.

"Hey my mom asked me to bring over cookies and say hi. I'm Naruto, Kushina's son." He did his best to keep a straight face as Gaara continued making sarcastic remarks, which made him fight back his laughter.

"Kakashi." the male spoke with a smile, though Naruto couldn't see it, the tone indicated it clearly, whilst the man moved out of the way, beckoning Naruto to come in.

Naruto felt the males hand brush across his arm as he walked in, but he ignored it, it could have been an accident. "Kitchens through there Naruto."

Naruto headed in to the direction indicated, slightly uncomfortable with how close Kakashi was to him. "It'd be nice to meet your wife." Well, he thought he had a wife.

"No wife, just two roommates sort of, they sleep during the day." Kakashi spoke briefly, Naruto thought there was amusement in his voice.

"Oh." Naruto sat the plate down smiling. "I guess I should get back home."

"Oh, just wait a moment. After all the talking your mother does about you I'm sure they'd love to meet you. I'll go get them up, just wait a moment." Naruto didn't have time to protest the male already disappeared.

"Wonder what she told them, he seems to like you- like you." Gaara frowned.

"They don't know me, though I'm sure I don't want to know what she said, if they turn out to be psycho's Gaara." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"They'll meet a poltergeist." Gaara smirked. "And a pissed one."

Naruto sighed. "Thanks."

"I could possess the dog and bite his dick off." Gaara silently mused as Naruto laughed without meaning to.

"Oh, is something funny Naruto?" Kakashi stood in the doorway as Naruto immediately stopped laughing, straightening up.

"It's nothing sorry."

"I see. They will be down in a moment, Sasuke needs a second he doesn't do well when he's woken up." Kakashi smiled again, though it was being hidden by his scarf. However, Naruto could see it in those grayish black eyes.

"Really I don't want to be a bother." I just want to leave. Naruto added in his mind.

"Not at all." and once again Kakashi was right next to Naruto, hand on the counter top. The blond had the urge to ask if Kakashi knew the meaning of personal space, but chose to keep his mouth shut, at least for the moment.

'There's something wrong with this guy.' Naruto wanted to agree with his friend but chose not to open his mouth.

"So Kakashi what do you do for a living?" his words were spoken slowly. Naruto trying to observe and think of the best escape plan.

"So glad you're interested in that." Oh, boy, he was getting himself in trouble somehow wasn't he? Kakashi smiled again. "Well, I don't really have a job, I just collect books." There it was, that hand was getting closer to his waist.

"Well, well, we finally get to meet the famous Naruto." A young raven haired man smirked as he entered the kitchen. Naruto stared for a moment, taking in short black hair framing a pale face, the back spiked up, black eyes intently focused on him and wearing loose navy blue pajamas pants.

"And Kakashi's trying to keep him to himself." A smooth voice followed the dark haired male and Naruto looked to see a slightly taller man behind the first than the other raven his long black hair tied loosely back and his eyes were tinted red. He was dressed in dark red pajamas. Not that Naruto wasted the time looking or anything.

"That's Itachi in the red and the other is Sasuke. And, well, someone had to keep him interested. "Kakashi smirked though no one really noticed.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "I wonder just what my mother said about me?" he didn't mean to voice that.

"Oh nothing but good things." and there it was, that hand was now on his waist.

"I think should get back home now." Naruto laughed nervously, and escape he felt like he was in danger for some reason.

"Nonsense Naruto. We promised your mother we would keep you company when they leave this summer , so please stay for dinner and let's get to know each other better." The raven with long hair smiled.

His mom? She… got him babysitters! That was it, wasn't it! How fucked up was that!

"So, did my mom tell you where I was? Hospitalized like some kind of idiot who can't do shit for himself because everyone thinks he suffers from hallucinations." Naruto frowned, this was going overboard, he was an adult, and he could take care of himself.

The grip on his waist tightened and he pulled away. "I'll just be going home."

"Now just wait a minute Naruto." The raven moved to stop him when a glass cup almost hit his head, he dodged it barely. The three looked to the open cabinet.

"Gaara just forget it, let's go." Naruto started out the door.

"What if they tell?"

"Doesn't matter." Naruto mumbled as they started down the street. "Can't believe my parents would go that far."

"Naruto." Gaara whispered, though only one person could hear him.

The blond shook his head. "I'm fine just wanna cool off for a bit."

Naruto sat in the small park, his eyes stayed focused on the lake in front of him. Gaara stood next to him quietly. He couldn't believe this, any of it. His mother was actually trying to get him a baby sitter? Like he was some kid? It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to get on with his life, move out into a nice apartment somewhere. But they weren't going to let him do that were they?

"Incoming Naruto."

Naruto frowned as he looked up, finding Itachi approaching him. "Want me to find something to hit him with?" Gaara frowned as Naruto shook his head slightly.

"We hardly find you crazy Naruto, even without your little friend throwing something at my head." Itachi stopped coming to stand in front of Naruto. 'I could do it again, to this time I won't miss.' Naruto sighed as if he was going to believe that.

"May I sit with you?" Though he asked he really didn't wait for an answer as he sat close to the other male.

"Don't tell my family please, I don't feel like watching them trying to send me back." Naruto didn't look away from the water as he spoke.

"Your secret is safe with us, meeting a necromancer is rather interesting."

Naruto's eyes widened, that wasn't the answer he had been expecting from any of the living, that didn't include pumping him full of meds and pitied looks. "We have secrets of our own, which you'll have the privilege of knowing soon I'm sure."

Naruto finally looked at the male who was staring at him, a serious look on his face. "Can you see Gaara too?"

"No I can't. Neither can Kakashi or Sasuke."

"Then?"

"Well you'll have to spend time with us. If you want to know."

'Sounds like a trap.' Naruto had to agree with Gaara, but… it was the first time someone ever seemed to believe him or at least pretended too. He looked back at Itachi when he realized the male had placed a hand on his lower back. "Shall we go back and have dinner Naruto; I promise we only bite if asked."

"I don't find that funny." Gaara frowned.

"I'll remember that."

Naruto scratched his neck sheepishly as he walked back up the stairs to finding Sasuke and Kakashi outside waiting for him. "Welcome back Naruto, I started dinner."

"And he's burning it." Sasuke added.

Naruto arched a brow. "You could say we always eat out." Itachi added with a smirk.

"Really, you can't cook? So your just gonna try and hope you don't burn the house down?" Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well, pretty much yes. But for you, I don't mind trying." Naruto tensed as Kakashi lifted his hand, pressing his newly exposed lips against Naruto's middle finger, at least until a rock hit his forehead. "And I see your friend will be joining us as well." Kakashi chuckled as he pulled back.

'Got that right, I can move knives as well." Gaara frowned as Naruto snickered.

"We don't mind though." Itachi smirked wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist as the led Naruto inside.

Naruto was sure this evening would end in some type of bloodshed, and he was sure he should probably run for the hills. However, he didn't think they would let him get away without a fight. Just what was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry got side tracked. Anyways here you go betad by ImperfectionPerfection working on the next not sure where to go with it though. Having to rewrite it has dropped mojo.. Also I have a complete three shot. SasuNar that needs a beta, if anyone wants too. A little about it. ( Naruto was infected but he was not contagious or showing signs of change than replayed the last of us, hence the ending.. Sasuke one of the last soldiers is tasked with getting him to kohono so they can work on a vaccine, ) And of course they fall in love.

* * *

><p>He knew it, his neighbors were insane, no they weren't axe-wielding murders, instead they were just a little too touchy feely for his liking – the perverts. Really, who touches someone's butt they just met? He couldn't begin to understand their obsession with him. He was good-looking, not overly attractive in his eyes, he knew his personality was obnoxious to some, so why in the world did they feel the need to touch him? Naturally, Naruto decided to ask Gaara to spy on them just to find out what their deal is. Regardless of how often his parents cooed and talked about him constantly, the whole thing was just plain weird to him.<p>

However, he did have to thank them – crazy perverts or not – they actually seemed to believe everything that he went through and what he has experience thus far which was strangely comforting since most assumed it was a trick. Naruto begin to grow curious towards them, he wanted to learn more about them and just maybe, they could become friends. Of course, he had to spend time with him, his parents did not trust him being alone and he supposed he could find out what kind of relationship he would form with them. Who knows? Maybe it will be interesting. . .

Naruto sighed, pulling up his tight blue jeans before tossing his baggy orange shirt with an nine-tailed fox on it then put on his white sneakers. He was already an hour late for classes so there wasn't any point of going. The day seemed to be going well so far, his mother hadn't woke him up since she didn't think he should jump back into school which he wouldn't complain about.

He was supposed to hang out with Sakura and felt bad that he wasn't going to meet up with her. But he wanted to spend the day along and just go for a walk alone that wasn't monitored. He had his own plans but wanted to be alone for it. Standing, Naruto pocketed his cell, keys, and wallet from the oak dresser, deciding that he would get an update from Gaara later and possibly going over to their house to get to know them a little more.

Naruto found himself on the side of the road watching as the last bus leave. He had been planning on visiting before he got out of the asylum but just couldn't bring himself to come here with Gaara, it was too painful. He had meant to bring flowers but was sidetracked at the shop and came here without them.

But it wasn't like Gaara was still here, he was with Naruto ever since the car accident. Naruto always found himself wondering what their lives would have been like if Gaara did break him out of the asylum, if he had actually made it that day.

Naruto has always felt some guilt about his death even though he hadn't known about Gaara's plan until after his death. The redhead was always looking out for him and he wasn't sure how he would have gotten through life with Gaara whether if he was living or not. He realized he was far too dependent on the redhead so much that he would be lost without the other around every day.

"May I ask what is so special about this spot?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he sharply turned to face a familiar silver-haired man. Surprise was written across his face and he glanced around for Gaara but he wasn't there.

"What?" Naruto didn't want Gaara to see him here and get upset. He began walking in a brisk pace towards town.

"You were standing there for a while."

Naruto shrugged as the older man walked side-to-side with him, "What are you doing here," he retorted, wanting to change the conversation.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

He didn't have to look to know Kakashi was smiling. He sighed again, "This is where Gaara was killed. Happy?"

"No."

"What?" Naruto stopped turning towards the man.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Kakashi didn't waste any time by wrapping the smaller man into a tight hug. He already knew about Gaara thanks to Naruto's parents but was curious to see if Naruto would open up to him about it.

Naruto shook his head, taking a deep breath of the spicy scent that came from the man, it was oddly comforting or perhaps it was his first hug aside from his mother's in years. "It's not like he's gone."

"True." The silver-haired man pulled away. "But it isn't the same is it?"

"No it isn't." Naruto smiled almost bitterly.

"It must be hard for him as well."

"Hm." Naruto's gaze dropped to the sidewalk.

"I understand a little though I wouldn't fair not being able to touch you either."

"Eh?" Naruto's face snapped up, eyes wide as a slight reddish hue dusted his checks. Despite the embarrassment on his part, the older male only smiled.

"How could you." Naruto turned away again, feeling incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable; an older man was basically hitting on him, it seems he was receiving a lot of attention lately.

"I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable? If it does I will stop."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "I," He stared at the cracks in the sidewalks. "I'm just not used to people actually, let alone people touching me or flirting or really anything that takes my consent into consideration."

He was talking too much. But then again, he wasn't used to the attention but he was happy that Kakashi actually apologized. "I guess I don't mind." He didn't know what he was saying or why but maybe he was crazy too.

Well, he was told he was quite a few times. "Within reason." He figured they wouldn't take it too far but, better safe than sorry later on.

"Reasonable and fair all the more reason to like you."

Naruto's mouth felt dry, his throat too, he couldn't form the words 'why me', a very legit question he wanted to ask. But found nothing coming out of his mouth as they resumed their stroll.

"How about lunch?" Kakashi offered.

"Sorry not today there are a few places I wanted to go, alone." Figures, he could talk about something simple like that.

"That's a shame, than just dinner tonight?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure."

"Oh, Naruto."

Naruto stopped turning again, "Yes."

"Tsunade owns a tarot shop on Main Street, she's legit. You should see her, please." Kakashi added the last word with the sweetest tone he could muster, in hopes of persuading the blond into going.

He wasn't sure why but an "okay" slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He was curious and a bit creeped out by the tone Kakashi used but he wasn't going to pay it much attention.

Kakashi nodded with a content smile on his face as he watched Naruto disappear.

Naruto spent five minutes staring at the tarot sign. He really didn't want to go inside, he didn't want to be put in the same category as a conartist. He had half the mind to find Kakashi and ask him if he was really serious or was just playing a joke on him. The whole thing seemed ridiculous.

"Are you going to come in or keep standing there like an idiot?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned, taken aback by her rudeness.

"She seems like a bitch."

Naruto turned sharply to face the redhead and began to say something but stopped himself, he didn't want to be viewed as the weirdo who have a full-blown conversation to the empty space beside him.

"That's just rude." The woman pointed out as Naruto turned back to her. "You can come in but the redhead should stay out here until he learns some manners."

"What?" Naruto turned from her back to Gaara, his eyes wide. "She can see you?"

Gaara shrugged. "If you go in I'm going in." He wasn't about to listen to that woman besides, "The two brothers slept all day and Kakashi disappeared for half an hour nothing worth taking note of."

That wasn't exactly the update Naruto was expecting but he would give it more thought later. Right now, he wanted to know just who this woman, Tsunade, actually was and if she really could see Gaara. This should be interesting.


End file.
